


An Extraordinary Love

by that_is_shocking



Series: Some Fluff [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, First Meetings, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: part 6 of my Luwoo little fics! Cute things, and boys in love, read on with caution. no angst in this one!





	An Extraordinary Love

Lucas had always wanted to carry the person that he married over the threshold of their house the day that they were married. It had been a secret fantasy of his, after watching all of the romantic movies holed up in his room with Jungwoo. 

The nights that Jungwoo had shown up on his fire escape, carrying his backpack for the next day, were fond but sad memories. They had always pushed the desk across the door, to make sure that Lucas’s foster parents wouldn’t traipse in and find Lucas with a boy in his arms and a romance playing on the wall, thanks to Lucas’s beat up projector. 

Anyways, those late nights had built this beautiful fantasy, in his mind, carrying someone in white across the doorstep, and telling them that he loved them.

Jungwoo wasn’t wearing white, and they weren’t married, but Lucas still carried him into their first apartment together. 

It was a momentous occasion, Lucas reasoned, and it was just as good as his fantasies. Jungwoo had protested, and squeaked when Lucas had swept him up, but he had still smiled wide, and let Lucas pepper kisses onto his face. 

It was the first night in the apartment, and Lucas was already cataloging the image of Jungwoo standing in the empty living room in a beam of dusty sunlight, and the image of Jungwoo looking in awe at the little place from Lucas’s arms. 

It was so nice to have a home. The sleeping bag the pair were crammed in rustled as Jungwoo shifted in his sleep. He looked as happy as Lucas felt. 

They had spent almost all of their spare cash on the rent and downpayment on this crappy apartment, but it was already home. No furniture yet, but who needed it when you had someone that you loved sleeping so close to you?

Lucas hugged Jungwoo closer, their bare chests radiating enough heat to keep the sleeping bag warm. 

Everything was going right in the world for him right now, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

 

~

 

Lucas raised his eyebrow at Jungwoo. “Are you trying to seduce me?” 

Jungwoo giggled, and cuddled closer to Lucas. “Is it working?” 

Lucas snorted, and pried his arm out of Jungwoo’s grip. “Babe, I think you’ve had just a little too much to drink.” 

He really couldn’t get his arm out of Jungwoo’s grip.  _ Drunks are strong _ ! He thought to himself. 

“But is it working?” Jungwoo pouted, letting go of his arm to take Lucas’s face in his hands. 

Lucas stuck his tongue out. “It’s not, I’m gonna go say goodbye for us so we can go home. It’ll probably work then.”

Jungwoo sighed and sat down hard on the floor. Lucas floundered for a second, thrown off balance. “Wooie, come on, get up off of the floor.” Lucas tugged at Jungwoo’s sleeve. 

Jungwoo vehemently shook his head. “Gonna stay here Xuxi.” 

Lucas frowned at him. “Are you sure?” Jungwoo was sure. “Okay then babe, I’ll be back soon. Don’t go anywhere.” 

Lucas had a quick flashback to when they had gone to their first college party in their new city, and Lucas had blacked out and woke up to find Jungwoo sleeping in a window well of their English building. Lucas shivered, and made Jungwoo promise to stay where he was, and then he hurried off. 

“Hey, we’re gonna head out, bye, goodbye, yeah, see you… bye guys, don’t have too much fun without us!” He called to people he didn’t really know at all, as he found Jungwoo’s coat, and left shoe. 

He stumbled a bit on the way back to where Jungwoo was in the large hallway of the frat house they were in.  _ Gonna have to get a cab _ . He thought, sighing internally. 

When he got back to where he had left Jungwoo, Lucas found, well, no Jungwoo. 

He wasn’t sitting on the cold tile anymore, he wasn’t in the  _ hall  _ anymore. 

“Jungwoo?” Lucas called, quickly trying to dig his phone out of his pocket, until he remembered that it was very dead. 

“Jungwoo?! Wooie?” He called, pace quickening down the hall. “Jungwoo babe?! Where did you go?” 

He burst outside, panic building, until he saw Jungwoo sitting on the grass, next to a beer bottle and someone’s bra. 

“Jungwoo!” He called, relief making his shoulders sag. “Baby! Why didn’t you stay where you were supposed to?” 

Jungwoo smiled serenely and patted the grass next to him. “Xuxi come sit!” 

Lucas threw his coat on, and crossed the yard quickly. He placed Jungwoo’s coat over Jungwoo’s shoulders, and sat down. 

“Babe, you scared me! I don’t want to lose you!” Lucas whispered into Jungwoo’s shoulder. 

He could see visions of people dragging Jungwoo away into dark rooms, or someone taking a swing at him, he and Jungwoo weren’t a subtle couple, not now that they didn’t have to hide as much, and someone could easily take offence and hurt the person he loved. 

“Xuxi, look!” Jungwoo whispered back, pointing up to the stars. “It’s pretty outside~”

Lucas smiled weakly and pressed his forehead back into Jungwoo’s shoulder. 

“It’s so pretty,” Jungwoo told him seriously, tapping Lucas to get his attention. Lucas met Jungwoo’s sparkling eyes. 

“But you’re prettier.” 

Lucas choked on air, and began to laugh. “Oh my god Jungwoo, are you  _ still  _ trying to seduce me?” 

 

~

 

Lucas pushed the cart. That was his job whenever they went grocery shopping together. Jungwoo said he didn’t trust Lucas to shop on his own. 

And he  _ did  _ have a point, the first, and last time Lucas went grocery shopping on his own, he came back two hundred dollars poorer, and towing 17 family sized bags of chips, a tub of sour cream, and a bag of sugar. 

In Lucas’s defense, he had been hungry, and his first foster mother had always told him that you should never shop while hungry. 

Jungwoo was a little ways up ahead, his face softly lit up by the lights in the cool refrigerated Milk shelves. 

Lucas smiled fondly as Jungwoo compared two different cartons. He frowned at the milk, and then placed one back on the shelf. He strode back to Lucas, and put the milk into the cart. 

“Lucas,”

Lucas was lost in the moment, still seeing how gorgeous Jungwoo had looked, deciding on milk. 

“Earth to Lucas.” Jungwoo broke his daydream, by waving a hand in front of Lucas’s nose. 

Lucas blinked and turned to smile at Jungwoo. 

“What were you thinking about?” Jungwoo asked, fishing his phone out of the cart to consult their grocery list. 

“I was thinking about you.” Lucas told him, and followed when Jungwoo lead him down to their next item on the list. 

“You’re crazy.” Jungwoo told him, squatting down to frown at the cereal on the bottom shelf. 

“Crazy for you~” Lucas said, putting his biggest grin. 

Jungwoo looked up at him and raised his eyebrow. “Put that grin away Wong Yukhei. Cheese is not on our grocery list.” 

Lucas laughed, and blew a kiss. Jungwoo caught it with his hand with no thought, and picked out a box of cereal. 

“But seriously, do we need cheese?” Jungwoo asked him, the Cereal rattling a bit when it went into the cart. 

“Can we get some cheese sticks?” Lucas asked, and Jungwoo nodded, grabbing the front of the cart to lead them to their next destination. 

 

~

 

Lucas didn’t know what to do. The little shop he was in smelled so obscenely like flowers that it was almost giving him a headache. 

The shop clerk wandered over to him, and asked if she could assist him with anything. 

Lucas sighed dramatically, and the shop clerk gave him the side eye. 

“My boyfriend and I are celebrating our five year anniversary, I’ve known him since high school you know, and I don’t know what kind of flowers to get him! This is an important anniversary, and it needs to be perfect!” 

The shop clerk nodded along, and asked Lucas if he knew his boyfriend’s favorite color. Lucas rolled his eyes.  _ Of course I know my boyfriend’s favorite color. _

“Well, it’s green and blue, but there’s not a big blue selection!” He moaned and pouted at the measly blue flowers in front of him. 

The shop clerk hummed in agreement, and then directed him over to the other side of the store. 

Lucas followed her, and found himself face to face with a few pre-made bouquets. 

One of them caught his eye. Blue flowers and white flowers, and delicate green stems. 

“Oh!” He exclaimed, pressing his face to the cooler that the flowers were in. “That one!” 

The shop clerk fished the bouquet out and handed it to Lucas. 

_ It was gorgeous. _ Lucas thought. It would be perfect for what he had planned. 

Most men said that when the ring was in their pocket, that it felt like it was burning a hole through their clothes, but the ring in the little box in Lucas’s pocket made him feel like he could just jump, and fly away up into the sky. 

He thanked the shop clerk profusely, and fished the ring out of his pocket to see if the blue and white stones matched decently with the flowers. 

The shop clerk’s eyes glittered, and she named a price for the bouquet. 

Lucas eagerly paid up, and hurried out of the shop. 

He still had so many things to do to get ready for tonight. 

 

~

 

“Hey babe, can you pass me my textbook?” Lucas asked Jungwoo.

Jungwoo just squeaked. 

Lucas turned away from his physics homework and raised an eyebrow at Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo was beet red, and wouldn’t meet Lucas’s eyes. 

“Jungwoo? Are you good?” 

Jungwoo met Lucas’s eyes briefly, but they shot down after a moment of eye contact, and Jungwoo’s hands came up to cover his mouth and cheeks. 

“Jungwoo?” Lucas asked again, a little concerned this time. “Are you okay?” 

“You, you called me  _ babe _ .” Jungwoo whispered from behind his protective barrier of Lucas’s hoodie and his hands.

Lucas smiled wide, so that was the problem. 

“Well, babe, can you pass me that textbook?” 

Jungwoo went impossibly redder. 

Lucas stopped smiling. “Hey, Jungwoo can you look at me?” Jungwoo met his concerned eyes. “Do you not like it? I can just call you Jungwoo, or wooie, or something else-”

“I like it, you’ve just never called me that before!” Jungwoo told him, his voice high. “Please don’t stop calling me it.”

Lucas giggled. “Babe, hi babe, wow. Jungwoo babe, baby-” 

“Lucas!” Jungwoo shrieked, hiding his face again. “Stopp!” 

“But babe! You’re so cute! How can I stop!” 

Jungwoo swatted him with a pencil. Lucas feigned pain, and clutched his heart and fell back on the bed. 

Jungwoo giggled. “You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot babe~” Lucas sang, and Jungwoo threw another pencil. “But for reals, can you pass me that textbook?” 

 

~

 

Today was an extraordinary day for Lucas. He didn’t know it yet, of course. One doesn’t start a day thinking “Wow, this is going to be the most extraordinary day ever. I’ll remember it for years to come!” 

That’s just not how it worked. 

Freshman year in high school was tougher than he thought it was going to be. For starters, he was in a new town, with a new foster family. He didn’t want to get comfortable because they always gave him back in the end, so he wasn’t trying to make friends at school. 

He was a little lonely, but this strategy made sure that it didn’t hurt much when he was moved again. 

However, he wasn’t thinking about moving at school at the moment. He was trying to focus on his Earth Science worksheet, when a teacher breezed into the room. 

Her whispers were as loud as speech in the classroom, and everyone turned to look at him when the teacher said that he was needed in the office. 

Lucas just sighed, and packed his things up. They always needed him in the office, whether it was to talk to the school’s social worker about how his home life was, or working with the scary woman who was trying to help him keep up in school. 

This time though, he was sat down on a chair outside the principal's office. Someone must have mentioned his name in something that wasn’t supposed to be happening. He hadn’t gotten in a fight for almost two weeks now though, so Lucas was a little confused. 

There was another boy sitting on the hard chairs two doors down, next to the counsellor’s office. He looked kinda lost, and a little sad. 

The boy must have felt Lucas’s gaze, because he looked up. 

Lucas flushed, embarrassed to have been caught staring. He waved to the other boy though. 

The boy waved back, and then his eyes darted back down. 

Lucas stared a moment longer, and then the principal was coming out of the office, and beckoning Lucas in. 

He looked back, and found the boy watching him. 

_ Wish me luck _ . Lucas mouthed, and the boy blinked, surprised. 

_ Good luck. _ He mouthed back. 

Lucas smiled, and then let himself be pulled into the office.

And thus marked an extraordinary day, not that Lucas knew it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> okay! This one was for omgluwoo! My babe, I hope you enjoyed! There is a longer fic, that is still in this style, for Lucas and his adventures with the cat they rescued! Make sure to go check it out, if you want a little more angst! Because this one didn't have ANY angst in it, like at all, I was feelin the fluff (I'm listening to Michael Bublé's Haven't Met You Yet, it's cute)  
> Anyways, we got the beginning of a proposal! Luwoo's first meeting! I'm probz gonna do some more Jungwoo pov after this one, because if you've noticed, the cat fic, and then this one, is all in Lucas pov! So yeah, gotta go give my boy Jungwoo some love!   
> If you liked it make sure to give me a comment! Or leave kudos! Or check out my other fics! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!! See you in the next part!!!!!!  
> ~Alex <3


End file.
